kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Cowardly Lyin
Cowardly Lyin was the 19th episode of Season 5 of The King of Queens, also the 119th overall episode in the series. Written by Ilana Wernick, the episode, directed by Rob Schiller, was first aired on CBS-TV on March 31, 2003. Synopsis Doug wants to avoid going to an opera planned by Carrie, so he lies and says he was working late. After Carrie finds out about his lie, Doug admits that he lies because he is scared of her. Storyline Carrie gets tickets to an opera but Doug doesn't want to go so he has Deacon help him lie to get out of it. Carrie catches him in the lie which prompts Doug to confess to a series of lies he's been hiding. Doug then tells Carrie that the reason he's been lying is because she's too overbearing. They both agree to be "supportive" of one another but this only leads to more problems. Did You Know? Trivia *'Note:' Jerry Stiller (Arthur) is credited, but does not appear. Goofs * Danny says one of the March Madness teams playing is "American Samoa", but there is no such school. American Samoa is a U.S. territory, but has no NCAA schools. ;Continuity * When Deacon leaves his fake call on Doug and Carrie's answering machine there is no dog barking. But when Carrie listens to the recorded call she recognizes the neighbor's dog due to the barking background noise while Deacon speaks. * When Doug, Deacon, and Danny are leaving the house to avoid Carrie, before re-entering the house, the three of them are shown in random non-flowing positions outside. Connections ;References *''My Fair Lady' (1964 film) - Doug tells Carrie he put an adult movie in the My Fair Lady box. *''Dark Shadows'' (1966-71 ABC-TV Series) - Denise mentions Spence is going to a Dark Shadows conventionю *''Carrie'' (1976 film) - Doug mentions there is no horror film called Doug, but that there is one called Carrie. *''The Shining'' (1980 film) - Carrie peeks through the door and says "Here's Carrie!" *''Terms of Endearment'' (1983 film) - Carrie puts a tape in the VCR, sees an adult film and yells at Doug that that's not Terms of Endearment. *''Girls Gone Wild on Campus 2'' (2003) (Video) - Doug admits to Carrie that he purchased a "Girls Gone Wild" video, after the charge appears on their credit card statement. ;Spoofs *''Cool Hand Luke'' (1967 film) - Deacon imitates Strother Martin and tells Doug "he has to get his mind right". Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner (credited only) *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Rachel Dratch as Denise Battaglia, Spence's girlfriend More external links * Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes